At Ease
by D.C. Filbert
Summary: [JakexSherry] The morning-after passion is all pillow-talk. Winding down. Oneshot. Drabble. Companion piece to "Tee."


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil or the characters. I do not make money from writing this.

Note:

Drabble-mc-drabblerabble. It's really just a companion piece to my story on AFF. I bow down to the lords. I will not, _newly_ post smut. Heh.

* * *

_ Jake Muller isn't his father. _

Sherry Birkin clutched her steamy mug of coffee and sipped it carefully. She leaned over her second-story window of her single-bed apartment looking out over her suburban neighborhood. She stretched one arm over her head lazily, lifting the swamp-green long sleeve Jake let her wear when she woke up this morning. Her mid-drift peeked out from the bottom of the hem, revealing her blue and red-striped panties with an "s" emblazoned in the center of the crotch. She hooked her knee-length sock covered foot under the other taking yet another sip of her brew.

The blonde turned over and leaned her back against the windowsill. She casually tapped the ceramic of her drink rhythmically pushing off of the window and walking ever-so-silently back to her bedroom. Her soft lips gave way to a content smile, a gleam of her lip gloss shining in the morning light. Sherry's bright eyes surveyed a very military-trained body slumped over her bed sheets. In nothing but his white briefs, Jake's arm flailed on one edge of her bed while his other one tucked underneath the pillow she lay on top of. Her cotton comforter wrapped unkempt about his abdomen snaking between both thighs with his legs peeking out. Her eyes locked onto his relaxed face, turned away from his pillow-covered arm. His deep scar looked almost velvet, soft and harmless in her sun washed bedroom. Sherry's heart thudded. She enjoyed what she saw before her. Waking up to Jake still in deep slumber after a night of unrestrained passion, and he slept as if he had always lived with her.

Sherry licked her lips as she squatted down to place her coffee mug on her wood floor. Tip-toeing and grateful she wore fluffy socks that were like walking on clouds, she made her way to the bed and cringed whenever her springs would groan. Crawling on her hands and knees she crossed over his obstacle of a body and brought her face up to his. An impish smirk flit her face as she quickly licked up Jake's face like a pet.

"Nngh." Said man wiped his cheek and one eye slid open and focused on the innocent blonde before him. "Another round, supergirl?"

"What can I say? I'm the chick o' steel."

Jake snorted his reply winding his arms around her neck dragging her down from her hovering state. She squealed as she came down her front pressing down on his chest, her thighs placed tightly between his. He nuzzled his face into her cheek, and he shut his eyes tight, exhaling. Her face heat up at the intensely sweet gesture.

"You're wearing the panties I got you." He groggily muttered.

"Yeah, they're really thin!"

She felt his grin stretch, "yep, easier to tear off."  
"Oh god, Jake," She sighed in mock-exasperation. For a full moment the two bathed in each other's proximity. And eventually, Sherry became entranced with the beat of his heart. It was a heart. He had a heart that sounded for her.

"Sherry,"  
She barely moved her head as a sign she heard him.

"Do you think Claire will see my father when she meets me?" His voiced lowered in one volume, "the way Leon, Chris and the Chinese bitch reacted?"

Her mouth dropped slightly. Her brows furrowed. She couldn't lie. Claire detested Albert Wesker and everything he stood for. Even the air he breathed was noxious. Imagine Claire responding to the offspring of that devil. Sherry only mentioned Jake Muller to Claire, not a Jake "Wesker Jr." Muller.

"Yes."

Sherry heard Jake make an unsatisfied noise.

"Jake, you really aren't your father. I'm not my father. You're Jake. I'm Sherry. We may look like them but if I were my dad, I would not have showed mercy on you like I did."

Jake made a face, "yeah, I bet your dad didn't have this fine ass," he emphasized his point by spanking the left cheek.

She squeaked. "Damn it Jake, I'm serious! Just listen to me," she pushed her face away from his to look into his eyes. "Claire will see Wesker's genes, not the Albert Wesker. She'll see whatever humanity he left behind when he transformed into the creature he became as he died. She'll meet the only thing Wesker did right in his life." As she spoke the words, her small finger traced his scar along his cheek.

Sherry blinked as she felt the heartbeat quicken. "Geez…Sherry, why…why do you have to be the way you are." Shyly Jake cupped the back of her head and brought her into a hug. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and exhaled, tendrils of her soft blonde curling around his breath.

She giggled, "Because I'm supergirl. It's all in a day's work."


End file.
